


Sarah Young and the Time Tunnel

by 123z



Category: Time Tunnel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Former porn star of the nineties Sarah Young in a reimagined tale of her middle years after retirement as a time traveller.





	Sarah Young and the Time Tunnel

It had been two years since Sarah Young had retired from the XXX movie business and although proud of her excellent career, and enjoying some incredible sex, had decided to go back to school.  
Her teenage dream was always to be involved in Biochemistry and after two years hard study at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Centre in Dallas she had succeeded in achieving her doctorate.  
Now in 1993 she wondered where the next step in her life might be.

She remembered a lecture from Doctor Ann McGregor on the theme of time being a static continuum and that travel back and forth through the past was entirely feasible.

Intrigued, Sarah had kept up a correspondence with Ann who had been impressed by the English woman's enthusiasm.  
Being severely short of bright young scientists, she had invited Sarah to Arizona where she was one of the senior specialists in Project Tic Toc, an expensive project that had been funded by the US Government for the last sixteen years and had cost billions of dollars.

Sarah had been awestruck by the cylindrical hallway that was the tunnel, and the array of computers, consoles and electrical cables.  
She stood by in silence as the director of the project and military advisor, General Kirk was in conversation with Ann.  
It seemed important as Ann raised her voice in anger as she listened to the news from Kirk.  
It sounded to Sarah that the plug may be pulled on the project and years of hard work and money would have been wasted. 

"If only we could prove that the tunnel actually works we might be able to convince the Government to continue to fund us."

Ann brushed a loose strand of chestnut coloured hair back over her head as she spoke.

"But it's untested Ann, and dangerous, how could we test it?"

"I'll go." Said Sarah.

Kirk didn't even turn his head to the newcomer as he barked.

"Out of the question, we dare not use a person."

He took Ann by the elbow and steered her out of earshot of the attractive young brunette who turned back to monitoring data.  
Sarah pouted and looked at the pair as they continued their animated conversation.  
She had been pleased to have joined the team of scientists and was sorry to see everything go down the tubes after they were so close to a first full test of the tunnel  
This was time for action.

Once the main area was emptied hours later, Sarah crept silently up to the main consoles and began to initiate the launch sequence for the time vortex to be opened.  
The low hum of machinery grew progressively louder and various digital displays kicked in.  
She had dressed in a one piece trouser suit that had roomy leg and arm space, but was tight around the bosom and butt.  
Her 42DD breasts jutted out from the front and raised the outfit up which lifted the material up between her ass crack.  
With a deep breath and crossed fingers Sarah Young walked into the tunnel as it began to swirl around in a clockwise turn and promptly vanished.

A myriad of wild colours assaulted her senses as she fell and tumbled in the space/time vortex into an endless void.  
She felt a sensation of falling with no resistance, but at the same time lifted up.  
It seemed like a slow motion trip as she travelled the infinite corridors of time until she was unceremoniously dumped onto a firm surface.

Back at HQ General Kirk and Doctor Ann McGregor had been alerted to the situation and all staff frantically attempted to monitor the initialisation of the time tunnel.  
A white coated official related to Kirk that it had been Sarah Young who was the culprit after CCTV footage had been studied.

"The young fool, who is she anyway? Can we track her down in the vortex?"

Ann looked wide eyed at the worried face of the General. Was it even possible?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah had reappeared with a slight dizziness and she shook her head .  
Sat on a golden throne with a high back she blinked and then looked around the large marbled room.  
There were several sculptures, mainly of animals, and lots of hanging baskets of flowers.  
Tall pillars abounded here and there and the walls were painted with pictures and words she could not understand. A smell of spice filled her nostrils and she noted there was no smell of motor oil in the air.

As she stood to take a look at herself she realised her costume had changed.  
Now she had a floor length sleevless gown of white linen with a gash up the left leg to the thigh and which tapered at the middle so it accentuated her small waist.  
The low cut top showed off the swell of her massive tits which jutted out seductively.  
On her feet were two inch heeled sandals with thin straps that wound around her shapely calves.  
Sarah put a hand to her head and her mane of dark brown curls were up in a pile on her head, held by a beaded band just above the forehead.

A gold armband wrapped around her upper left arm in the form of a snake curling up.  
Gold bangles wound around both her wrists.

This was completely unexpected, travel through the time tunnel somehow aligned the person to the age they currently existed in.  
Fascinating.

In the candle lit room Sarah could make out two other figures.  
A young servile girl who busied herself with the preparation of a table of fresh fruit, and a more foreboding and tall man who stood rigidly to attention.  
Being of over six feet tall with wide shoulders and thick biceps, he stood bare chested save for leather pads from his wrists to his elbows.  
A loin cloth was all that covered his decency and the intrigued brunette leered at his eight pack and V of muscle above the groin.  
His eyes were clear and blue and he had curls of short blonde hair, under a soft draped head piece..

Her gaze was torn from the hunk as three servant girls in short yellow gowns came and bowed before Sarah.

"Oh Queen Cleopatra, Pharaoh of the Nile, Goddess incarnate, pray let us bathe you."

Sarah gasped with a thrill as the tallest of the girls spoke.

She HAD time travelled, apparently to Ancient Egypt, and these girls thought she was Cleopatra!  
She paced around, so many questions, so many emotions.  
Would she ever be able to return to 1993? 

With a backward glance at the guard Sarah was led to another room where an enormous sunken bath awaited.  
One girl poured from a jug into the mix and the wonderful aroma of milk and honey filled the air.  
As she stood two of the girls slowly slid the long gown from her body and removed it to a chair.  
Sarah felt a hand untie her sandals and she stood in bare feet to her tiny five foot three frame.  
Her figure was simply stunning, enormous DD breasts sat heavy on her chest and her shapely pins drew the eye to her shaven labia with the triangle of dark hair atop.  
Her perfectly rounded ass cheeks jutted up behind her and her hips wiggled sensually as she was led by the elbows to the bath.

She entered the warm and detected almond oil as her curvaceous body was massaged and scrubbed.  
Several hands gently caressed her with circular motions as her boobs were fondled and her stomach patted.  
From behind a hand gestured for her to sit and Sarah submerged up to her neck.  
The smell was intoxicating and she breathed in deeply.  
Her head went from one girl to the other as she was treated like the Queen they seemed to think she was.

After a while Sarah was lifted up and given a fine towel to dry herself with, then, still naked she was led to a bed chamber with a very large bed in the middle.  
Obviously this was nap time for Cleopatra, wherever the real woman was.  
Sarah spread out on the fine feathered mattress as a man entered and stood at the entrance to the chamber, presumably to offer protection for Her Majesty while she rested.  
She felt her heart beat as she recognised the man from earlier. 

Sarah sat upright, her great bosom thrust out and up.

"Approach." She said in what she hoped was an authoritative voice. 

"What is your name? Are you a Roman?" 

"I am called Garth, and I am a Briton, Majesty."

Sarah was a woman with a very large sexual appetite as witnessed in her years as one of Europe's finest sex kittens and felt an immediate lust for the Adonis before her.  
Her bath and nakedness fired up her emotions and she ran a slender finger over the mans rock hard abs.  
As she licked her scarlet lips her soft hands drifted to the mans unflinching quads.  
His bared legs were like tree trunks and Sarah felt the unmistakable tingle between her thighs.  
She tried to remember the last time she had been with a man like this, he reminded her of a blonde version of Peter North, one of her favourite actors and one who had always made her cum.

The Briton felt his forehead perspire in the oppressive heat of the desert but remained motionless the whole time.  
The ravishing beauty next to him stirred his loins and he gulped with embarrasement as his cloth shifted as his cock became stiff.  
Sarah lifted the loin cloth from his nest of blonde pubes and gasped at the sight of the thick cock that pointed out and up.

Garth panicked and went to his kness to bow before the woman.

"Please forgive me my Queen, I could not contain myself!" 

Sarah shushed him with a finger at her lips and held his rigid pole in her fist as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
It stood near on nine inches and felt hot in the palm of her hand.  
One big blue vein ran all along the shaft and throbbed.  
She rubbed it gently before she bent at the waist and put the tip to her mouth and kissed it.  
He stood and her thick msss of curls fell across his groin as he watched her close her big dow eyes and give the underside of his lengthy stalk an unbroken lick from base to head.

The exquisite brunette loved the taste of a man and happily popped his cock in her warm mouth and sucked on the first three inches of his prodigious meat.  
Just like so many times in her movie career.  
Garth knew this was no novice by the way she swirled her tongue around the fat head.  
Sarah opened her mouth wider and took the stiff knob inside.  
He sighed as he was enveloped and felt the woman suck air in as she slid her lips up and down.  
He bucked his hips as she pursed her lips over him and gagged and released him.

"Apologies Pharaoh, I was lost in pleasure from your superb ministrations."

"Fear not slave, I crave this cock greatly, and I command you to fuck me.  
Come here and please me."

Sarah laid on her back and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes, her hand felt her left globe as her other ran down her flat stomach and down to her moist pussy.  
She parted her thighs and inserted one finger in the softness.  
The mans cock twitched as he removed his loin cloth and his boner poked up to the ceiling proudly.  
He laid his body at her feet and lifted her pert white butt in his strong hands, then he held her moist pussy to his mouth and delved his tongue into the pink lips. 

She trembled at the touch as she was licked and probed with surprising skill.  
Sarah shrieked as his tongue danced around her bald labia and she brought her feet up onto his broad shoulders and held on tight.  
His hard cock brushed her upturned ass as he knelt before her, his hands firmly gripped her hips as he rolled over her exposed clitoris.  
Sarah screamed out as the tip of his tongue drove her over the edge to her cllimax and her body thrashed wildly, her heels held tightly around his bull neck.

Garth rose up and the wanton woman looked at the chiselled hunk as he spread her legs and placed his rigid cock to her wet cunt.  
He looked at her and she nodded with wide eyes as the man plunged into her welcoming pussy.  
His hands went to either side of her face as he dank in deep and their eyes locked on each others.  
Her breath was taken away by his impressive girth and she gave a great sigh as he settled inside her.

"Fuck my brains out slave." She said simply as her legs came up and around his waist.

His hips shifted as he gave her his entire length and Sarah thrust her head backwards into the feathered pillow.  
The strong Briton began to hammer into her, his muscles taut and his butt tight.  
His powerful moves pinned the small but stacked woman into the cushions with steady lunges.

Sarah held onto his hard body, the solid wall of his chest mashed against her boobs, his grinding hips hard on her pelvis.

"Yes, good, keep it up."

Sweat poured from him and Sarah ripped away his head dress and flung it by the bed, then she ran her hands through his fine hair as she was plundered.  
He was very big and he throbbed inside her pussy as she welcomed her first good fuck in quite a while.  
His right hand cupped her ample tit as he pumped in and out.

Sarah smiled, she loved sex!  
The feel of a hard cock up her and a strong man in her arms.  
She leaned up and brought his head down and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Let me ride you, sit my slave, sit." She whispered in his ear.

Garth leaned back and pulled his shiny prick from her sopping cunt and felt his body pushed back onto the soft bed.  
Sarah lifted her frame and planted her feet beside his thighs and hovered over him.  
She held her twat against his swollen top and he bucked up and entered her hungry hole.  
With boty hands he held her under her ass cheeks as she started to rise up and down on the very hard pole.  
Her lush locks tumbled down right to the bottom of her spine as her body rode the lucky man fast.

The walls of her hot tunnels gripped his meat and her juices flowed down his shaft and wetted his thighs.  
As she managed to take ever more of his long cock inside her buttocls slapped loudly on his balls.  
The former porn star was deliriously happy to have this fine prick inside her and she would have fucked him all day.  
She made little squeaks in her throat as her lover sucked on her gigantic mammaries.  
Her calves began to ache and she placed her knees beside his tree like thighs and clamped around his shaft as she shunted herself back and forth.

As her pubic bone rubbed hard on his body Sarah came for the second time and moaned loudly and ahook her head side to side in ecstacy.  
Garth held her still and relished her spasms as she remained impaled on his stiff manhood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

General Kirk looked at McGregor intently as she frantically studied monitors and readouts.  
The time tunnel HQ was a scene of chaos as everybody tried to understand the situation.

"Anything Ann, anything at all?"

"Yes, yes I have Sarah's vital signs. I can monitor her now.  
Blood pressure normal.  
Heart rate is up.  
Respiration is high."

"Sounds like she may be in distress. Any luck with visual contact?"

Ann felt her own heart pound as she tried to work miracles with the untested equipment.  
It was all trial and error.

"Wait! Look on the screen."

In the cylindrical hallway a shimmer of mist and shapes merged and a picture appeared.  
It was the rear of a naked man bent at the waist and who seemed to jerk his lower body to and fro.  
As the visual panned out it was clear that this was a tall strong person who was fucking a big titted brunette.  
The technicians and scientists watched open mouthed, it was Sarah Young, with her posterior raised up in the air with a six foot athletic framed fair haired man behind her.  
His hands were gripped around her waist as he rammed in his generous hard cock in and out of her at speed.

"Is, is that Sarah being raped?" Asked the military man.

He looked concerned, where was the young woman, and why was she having coitus?

"Let me try for audio. We're looking at the living past, can you imagine?"

Suddenly the sound kicked in and Sarah Young could be heard clearly over the loudspeakers.

"Fuck me you stud! Give me that big fucking snake of yours!"

Ann raised an eyebrow and pouted.

"I guess we can eliminate rape." The ex adult movie star was obviously having a ball!

She had recently acquired some dvd's of Sarah and she certainly deserved the title of best porn star in Europe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah Young had been flipped over amd her face was pushed into the cushions.  
Garth pushed at her from behind with forceful thrusts.

"Pull my hair, Briton." 

He obeyed and grabbed a handful of the lush mane and her back was forced to arch up.  
The powerful man wrapped an enormous arm around her slender neck and held her to his chest, slick with sweat.  
She loved his manly aroma just as he enjoyed the smell of honey and almonds from her curvy frame.  
Then he bit down on her neck and the hot brunette grit her teeth and growled.

Totally overwhelmed Sarah felt herself topple onto her front as Garth plunged into her a few more times before he erupted, his balls spewing his seed deep inside her.  
Both breathed with ragged breaths, then the huge man rolled off the panting woman when he remembered just who he had fucked.  
Sarah turned over, her cunt oozed fluids onto the bed.  
Her left hand brushed some stray curls from her face as she looked at the guard.

"Should you be somewhere?" She asked.

"A thousand apologies Majesty." Said the man as he leapt from the bed, his drooping hose glistening and shiny.

Sarah laid back and closed her thighs shut, a very satisfactory start to her first day as a time traveller.  
She drifted off into a well earned sleep, then alone in her chamber the vortex took her away and the sexy brunette began to feel a sensation of a never ending tumble as she disappeared, destined to travel in the infinite corridors of time.

END


End file.
